


Shivers

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Infinitesimal Sander Sides [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Foreshadowing, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human Deceit, Human Virgil, Infinitesimal!Sides, Pet au, Storytime! Big Bang 2018, Thomas Sanders Storytime Big Bang Challenge, Tiny Deceit, Tiny Remy, Tiny Virgil, human remy, ts-storytime, ts-storytime 2018 submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: It was normal feeling for Virgil, to be cold. He knows his owner and his family will notice, they barely feel his in their hand as it is. Roman oddly enough was the one to notice and somehow after two weeks, Virgil fell extremely ill. Along this ride, he has met more humans and a giant who was a lot like Patton and the others. Though how long will the good feelings last when someone from the past makes himself known and cause the family a little trouble.





	1. It begins

It was perfectly normal for Virgil to be cold, shake and tremble. He had never felt warm outside of his new bed and his new family either thought it was normal or didn't notice his trembling. Sometimes he would attempt to stay in his warm bed but with an owner like Patton it's always impossible. 

Today was Roman's day to watch him and he was very dramatic with his poses and dramatic flare. He sometimes forget that Virgil is there with his monologue, so the human was surprised when Roman said something, "Hey Virgil, you are trembling quite hard aren't you? Are...Are you still frightened by heights?"

The human looked up in surprise, "Wh-What?"

Roman brought the human closer toward his face and his brown eyes zoned in on him directly, "You're shaking so much, I never noticed before." 

Virgil shivered, "Oh,I'm sorry for worrying you! I-I'm just cold, it's normal...For me anyway."

Roman hummed before gently touching his sleeves, "Your clothes are so thin! This simply won't do!I will help you in this predicament, my smol friend! I will remake your entire wardrobe!"

Virgil gave him a deadpanned look before he began his monologuing.

========

It had been two weeks since Roman had promised to redo Virgil's clothes and Virgil didn't mention it to him, knowing full well that he forgot. Though that isn't why he was a bit bitter at the moment.

The little human was curled up in his bed, shivering and coughing up mucus. Patton loomed over his bed with a worried expression on his face, all the while Logan called Jazz for any trustworthy Vet recommendation for their area.

Roman entered their room with his hands cupped together and a tired expression on his face, "Hey, where is Virgil?"

Patton sniffed, "He's sick! I don't know how much medicine to give him and he has a really bad fever!"

Roman bent down and touched his forehead, then Virgil grabbed his finger and wrapped around it. He was shivering harder than two weeks ago, "I wish I finished earlier...he wouldn't be so sick!"

After Patton took a few pictures he looked up in confusion, "Finish what?"

Roman explained what happen two weeks ago and how he didn't think much on the implication of the human illness, his voice was full of regret. He kept his eyes down and focused on holding still for Virgil, the shaking slowed down a bit. Roman lifted him up and used his other hand to cover the little body, creating a dome of heat.

Logan returned with a calm but concerning expression,"Jazz said that a friend will come over for him, it seems that humans are prone to get incredibly sick this time of year and so far it is quite deadly."

Roman held his hand closer as Patton whimpered, "He-He is strong, he'll get through this...right?"

Roman felt a wave of confidence, "Of course he is Patton, our Little Emo Nightmare will not let the jaws of sick keep him down!"

Logan nodded, "He, how do you say, has indeed been through worse. Now I must wait out in the front for the vet, Emile Picani. According to Jazz, he is...something else but what we need."

Logan reluctantly left his brother and cousin to worry over their little friend, feeling incredibly helpless as he thinks about how big he is. This has happened more than he will admit, they were to big to help Virgil. He could DIE and they wouldn't be able to do anything to help except make it faster. Logan grimace as that thought came through his mind, they could kill Virgil...both intentionally or unintentional. Then he found himself upset at Virgil's previous owner, that man had tried very hard to kill him and probably break his spirit.

But he failed, he failed because Virgil's will was strong and Virgil refused to give that man any satisfaction. That means that he will get better.

========

Patton was in the kitchen, making cookies and brownies. Each one of the counters were filled with some kind of pastry. Donuts, fried chocolate bars,pies, lemon squares, eclairs, cakes, cookies and brownies were made and Patton still worried.

The doctor arrived few minutes ago and Logan and Roman stayed in the room with them, Patton was undeniably afraid for his dark strange son. 

He felt so...useless when it came to Virgil, like he would mess up and put him in danger. If he had been more attentive, he would have noticed Virgil getting sick. He should have known that Virgil wouldn't say anything unless questioned, this thought turned his emotion to anger. Not to his sweet son, but the giants who treated him less than a person...less than a pet.

Patton hated that word when it came to describe humans, they were like them! Just tiny! Yet humans were made into pets and giants took back what was taken from them. He stopped stirring as his bedroom door opened and a kind faced man walked to the front door, he paused and took a whiff of the air.

Patton smiled gently and beckoned the doctor into the kitchen, "Help yourself!"

"Don't mind if I do!" The Doctor quickly reached for a cookie and hummed,"Aren't you a vet as well? Why didn't you-"

"I-I panicked and didn't experience the flu with the humans that came into me, Is he-?" Patton wanted to ask, but the urge to break down was close and Picani sensed it. The doctor smiled gently and edged near Patton, "You...don't see him as a pet."

It wasn't a question.

Patton nodded and thought better of it, "I don't see him as a pet, I see him as my dark strange son. He is perfectly capable of watching himself if you let him, but he has trouble remembering that. He...is he...-" 

As Patton gave a choked sob, Picani grabbed him into a big hug. Rubbing circles in the shorter man's back, "It's not bad, actually his fever broke when your cousin held him. He's still warm and needs lots of fluids, but the worse part is over. I'll be surprised if he isn't fully better by next week, humans are just as strong as us. Believe me when I tell you that they are no pets, even if they believe it themselves."

Patton rubbed his face with his sleeve as he separated from Picani, "You have some?"

Picani nodded and pulled out his wallet revealing a picture of two humans in his pinkish hair, "Two actually, Remy and Deceit, they both are quite handfuls. They both were rescues, Remy from abandonment and Deceit from a science experiment. The man was psychotic, now Deceit is part snake and a little sarcastic bean."

Patton smiled at the picture, "Virgil was...abused to an inch of his life, a few family friends saved him and got him help."

Before Picani could comment, his phone began to play "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga. He answered with a chuckle and put it on speaker, "Hello?"

"Hey Gurl!Wh-Where you at?" Sadness reached Picani's eyes as the young human stuttered that, knowing full well that he was afraid of abandonment.

"Hello Remy, I'll be home soon, I was informing the do's and don'ts of human flus."

"Really? Are they okay?"

"Yes, actually you can listen in, I have you on speaker."

"Oh, heeeeeeey~"

"Hiya kiddo!" Patton spoke up and Picani gave a thankful smile, in return got a nod.

Picani listed everything that should be done to make sure Virgil gets better, from keeping him sweating and what foods to be wary of when sick. How if soup isn't available green tea, bread(toast), grits can be used as a substitute as long as not too hot. Heavy meals are not ideal and keeping him warm was important, human clothes are for show and not good for actual warmth. He applauded Roman for redoing Virgil's clothes earlier, so now they insulated heat.

By the time Picani was done Logan had entered the kitchen and wrote everything down and Roman had passed Virgil to Patton so his hand could have a break. Remy spoke up for the first time since the explanation began, "Hey, us humans might be small but we're strong...he'll be fine! Emile, When you're done come home! Deceit misses you!"

"Sssssstop lying, ssssstupid!" the phone hung up and Picani chuckled. As he pocketed his phone, Patton touched his shoulder.

"Playdate?"

"Perhaps, but for now, let Virgil rest."

After Picani left with a plate of cookies, everyone took a breath of relief. That night, Roman made a pillow fort in the living room as Logan picked blankets and pillows suitable for them and Virgil.

Later that night, Virgil awoke to find the literal giant pile. Patton laying across Logan and Roman, and Virgil's bed next to him in between Logan and Roman as well. A rare smile went across his face as he thought fondly of this family, and how he doesn't tell them enough.

"Love you guys." The human whispered and laid back down to go back to sleep, hearing three different responses before passing out.


	2. Perspective

Picani went home and sighed as he entered, Remy and Deceit both were out cold in front of the door. He learned this early on with Remy when he was just a child and mindlessly afraid of the Doctor himself but even more afraid of being alone. He put his coat on the rack and bent down to scoop up his little roommates, because that's what they were his roommates. So when Picani found out that the Sanders were the same, he was so happy to find out that Virgil wasn't a pet at all.

The Doctor huffed and nudges Deceit into a more comfortable position, a peaceful expression gracing his little scaley face. A rare sight for the giant since the little guy's rescue, and they both deserve better. All humans do. 

Deceit curled around Remy slightly and snuggled into his palm, Picani chuckled a bit and gently slid the two into his shirt pocket. Then he proceeded to make dinner, and quietly he moved toward the kitchen. In a course of an hour, he completed a meal of ham, greens, macaroni and cheese, and dessert were the cookies Patton had given him.

In his pocket, two humans were awakening to a heavenly smell. Deceit tensed as he looked around in a blind panic, but Remy sighed in relief before touching his snake brother. His expression soften, "It's okay, its just Emile."

Picani perked up and looked into his pocket, "You two are awake! I made dinner, and I must ask you something as well." 

Picani ate and ranted about his day as the humans listened and finished their food, then he paused as he got to Virgil. He looked down at his friends with a smile, "Virgil, the last human I worked on...he seemed to have the flu. The giants with him didn't see him as a pet. According to Jazz, they treat humans as people. When Virgil is a little better...do you want to meet him?"

Deceit shivered and looked away, he had trouble trusting others...especially humans.Especially with what happened to him, "You don't have too, I just thought you can comfort him and let him know that he isn't alone."

Remy and Deceit looked to each other and sighed, It was no secret that humans were oppressed so much that they had no one to depend on and it was too dangerous to confined in each other. They both knew the feeling of needing someone to talk to, Emile was nice...but the two humans were often lonely without him and they feared the other giants that would have to "pet-sit" them, and unlike this Virgil...they at least had each other.

Remy looked up with a cheesy grin, "Yea, we don't see why not bring him into our little family!"

After they finished chatting, Deceit(surprisingly) suggested a movie to end the day.

========

As promised, Virgil started looking better within the next week. He was still on bed rest by Patton's demand and with fever, though he didn't mind. Roman had come through on his word about the clothes, and Logan had knitted him a little nest to be carried around in. 

Virgil practically revelled in the warmth of his nest as Patton brought a large bowl into the room. The human hissed at Patton's approach, "Now Virgil, the Doctor said liquids until he checks you out tomorrow!Then I'll make you some get well cookies, and for dinner we'll have pizza."

Virgil sighed as he exited his hive, Patton lowered himself to the ground and gave the human his own dishes to eat from. Patton hummed as Virgil took his first sip, "Virgil."

The seriousness in the father figure's voice caused Virgil to tense up, "You're not in trouble buddy, I just wanted to know why you never told me? That you were cold I mean, I got really worried and I-I was so scared. Kiddo, you're a part our family and I-I don't want to-"

Patton couldn't finish his sentence as his breath went ragged and tears flowed in rivers down his face, and Virgil ran to his face. Patton stiffen as Virgil made contact with his neck, not wanting to move suddenly and cause an accident. Though he could remain still for long, he crumbled under Virgil's touch. He couldn't help but let out sob after sob, feeling the strange helplessness that he felt the last week. He couldn't help Virgil and yet the human was trying his hardest to help him.

In the moment of tiny circles rubbing at his face, Virgil had began to speak. The kiddo sounded so broken and caused Patton to quiet himself to hear him, "I'm sorry Dad, I..I didn't...I didn't want you to worry."

Patton gently moved his hand toward Virgil and waited for him to climb on. Then as he held his dark strange son he smiled, "Well kiddo, promise me that you'll never do this again? Tell me when you're not feeling well or when you're uncomfortable about something. Okay kiddo?"

Virgil nodded and the two continued to eat as though nothing happened and nobody could see their puffy eyes and tear streaks.


	3. It's bad

Logan opened the door to see Picani already outside their door and his bag in his hand, a tired expression on his face. Logan provided the Doctor with all Virgil's progress, "His fever dropped a bit, he's still a bit pale, he is ready to rebel against chicken noodle soon, he is staying awake a little longer, but I'm afraid he may still be too sick."

Picani nodded at every word, "You've been doing well at keeping track, lets see if it'll get better or worse."

Virgil was awake this time and a bit timid, he most definitely fits the abused beyond repair profile. It was shows how good his soul is to trust after being hurt so much in the past. Picani watched as he flinched away from him as he approached but a gentle smile remained on the giant's face, "Hello Virgil, it's good meet you awake bud. Hm just by looking at you, your fever may be returning. Though solid foods may be okay this time, now shall we get started?"

Picani watched as realization reached his little face that Picani was asking permission to tend to him, after a moment's pause there was a nod. Picani took it slow and talked through the whole check up, and the human slowly relaxed with the funny doctor.

Logan found himself groaning as Patton and Emile gave pun after pun without skipping a beat or Virgil's checkup slowing, the human himself was laughing his head off and Roman used the excuse of beverages to escape. Though it was a comfort to see Virgil with a little color in his cheeks, even though the reason was unbearable.

After the checkup, Virgil dozed off with rosy cheeks and snotty nose. Patton and Logan made sure that he was warm and settled, then Patton sadly approached the doctor. Picani jumped and looked toward the younger, "Patton...he will be fine, it's not deadly and he is pretty strong."

Logan listened in as Patton spoke, "I know, but I just feel so...helpless. I can't help him and Doctor-"

"Emile, call me Emile, and Patton you're not alone on this. That's how I felt when I first got Remy and Deceit. Especially Dee, he's still pretty nervous around me and Rem, but he's trying."

Logan finally interrupted, "Why do you call him Deceit? Surely he had another name-"

Emile frown, which was probably the most intimidating look on his face, "Deceit chose his name, I didn't pick it. He says that's what his Nana used to call him when he was younger, mainly because he played tricks with his little brother on everyone. He said that his brother had a name similar to his but mostly Vigilante or Anxiety. That is one of the ways to calm him, he loves dolting on his baby brother. Anyway I should bring them next week, they are a bit curious about Virgil."

Logan was all but cowering in fear of Emile, he respected humans and appeared to listen to them as much as he could. There was still fire in his eyes as he left, missing a figure in the distance. Moving away as he entered his car.

Inside,Virgil was sweating and whimpering a bit, curling into a tight ball of fear and fever. The worse part of being sick, were the fever induced nightmares that came with it.

*It was dark and cold, and Little Virgil stood in the center of a long hallway. Tears flowing down his face, a body laid out in front of him. Blue eyes void of life and blonde hair messy and stained in red. As he looked around as things shifted into shadow and he began to sink into a giant pool of thick red, a familiar stench filled his nostrils. 

The liquid began to solidify and firmly grasped Virgil's waist, slowly getting tighter and slowly bruising his fragile bones. He looked up in agony and all he could see was the menacing grin plastered on a red covered face.

"Look you little cretin, Mama isn't protecting you anymore...why...you killed her. She tried so hard to protect you, but she couldn't protect herself. Poor little-"*

"Virgil!"

Small brown eyes shot open and his little chest heaved and sweat poured and mixed with tears, at first Virgil recoiled from the incoming hand but paused as a single finger pat his back. Gentle and grounding, this was Logan. Virgil was safe, he wasn't with Leo, and he was home. 

And Virgil cried, he didn't cry...he sobbed.

Logan scooped him up and slowly rose to his feet, his hands were calculated and gentle. Then he maneuvered Virgil to his chest, where the little human grasped his shirt like a child. Though the oldest giant wasn't going to comment on it, he knew nightmares were rough and he didn't want to put humiliation on top of it. Especially since Virgil wasn't the type to go looking for physical contact, unless...it involved death.

By the time Logan turned his attention to his tiny friend, the little guy was asleep and showed no signs of waking. This is when Logan internally moaned, Virgil was basically a cat...which means...No work for Logan time.

Logan chuckled and made his way to his armchair, a protective hand over Virgil directly over his heart and he got as cozy as he could in the chair. His eyes began to droop and a small smile played on his lips, "You know, I never felt the need to "protecc" as Roman put it. He was always the stupid brave one, while I was the smart handsome one and Patton was our heart and Thomas kept us together. Virgil...I know I never made it easy for you to trust me, I have been labeled as intimidating more often than not. I frighten a lot of people, but you're different. You...gave me a chance and even spoke to me even though you were terrified of me. You taught me something's, not just about humans, but emotions, how to understand them, and this feeling that I obtained...is dedicated to my little family that I have...and that includes you. Patton is better with words on the subject and I rather not dwell on them but *Yawn* I hope you understand that I. am. here."

Logan had fallen asleep, and Virgil was in and out of consciousness. Though the human heard the grumpy giant, if not all of his words, some of the speech. Virgil found himself listening to the giant's beating organ below him, giving him a sense of security and fighting the unknown fear inside him of losing a member of his new family.


	4. It got worse

The next day was hectic, Patton was calling everyone that knew Virgil could speak if they could watch him. Logan had work and Roman(Being the owner of the club) had to go as well, Patton was called last minute to come in for a human in dire need of surgery. So he called Thomas, Joan, and Talyn but they all had work or not at home. Patton was at his wits in when he remembered Emile had given him his number, it rang twice before Patton began to lose nerve.

"Hello?" A chipper but tired voice chirped through the receiver.

"Emile?"

"Ah Patton! Is everything alright with Virgil?" There was a hint of worry and Patton knew he had made the right call.

"It's just...We all have work and no one can come-"

"You want me to keep an eye on Virgil until one of you get off?" Picani finished for Patton who chuckled in return.

After affirming that Emile would help, Patton then remembered that Virgil never talked to Emile. So he went to the little humans spot on the couch, "Hey Kiddo, There is something I wanted to ask you."

Virgil looked up and narrowed him eyes, "Do you trust Dr. Picani?"

Virgil shrugged and looked up in confusion at Patton, "It seems that he is the only one who can watch you, he may be bringing his humans along. They seem like very nice young men, also they seem to talk to those Emile trust as well."

Virgil looked uneasy and coughed, "I-I guess, as..as long as I don't-"

The human began to choke and Patton jump to quickly pass him some water, which he held until his coughing slowed down He looked away a single minute with his teary eyes to see something outside, but as he cleared his tears and the shadow was gone. He took the sip and looked toward Patton, then nodded.

========

Emile was getting ready to leave when Remy's voice flagged him down, "YO! EMILE!!!"

The human stilled as his giant friend turned toward him, "Oi! It's your day off, wh-where are you going?"

Picani frowned a bit before smiling gently, "Do you want to come with? I'm keeping an eye on Virgil, Patton and the others have work and Virgil is still sick. It's not contagious, but keeps you two from murdering each other while I'm gone."

A hiss alerted him to Deceit's approach and he looked down at the shivering figure very close to his feet, Emile felt his heart pound. He often forgot that humans were very small people, it's a miracle that Deceit would be so close to feet. That was a lot of trust.

Deceit kept his face despite the evident fear, "C-Can we come, they only assked for you."

Emile chuckled and bent down with his palm up, "Just hop up."

Remy climbed the fingers and turned to Deceit and outstretched his hand,"C'mon Dee! It'll be like Starbucks all over again, except no assholes!"

Emile and Deceit both paled, “Never mention that again and I’ll tag along, and donuts. The ones with Jelly inside...please?"  
========

Everyone had left already and Virgil sat alone on the heating pad, they couldn't be any later than the two hours they missed. Picani was on his way and he lived a little ways out, about thirty minutes or so.

Then why was he so on edge?

Virgil deducted it to be his fever...and he was spending to much time with Logan...but he thought he was being watched. He knew the feeling of being observed or watched constantly, but he was home alone. Normally if such an occurrence were to happen he would be happy and would climb and make things to his heart content, but he was sick and scared.

He didn't hear the door open as his eyes remained glued to the window, but the shadow looming over him caused him to flinch and look at the caster. Doctor Emile Picani stood over Virgil holding a familiar white box and a concerned expression on his face.

"Virgil? What's wrong?" The human looked away and snuggled deeper into his blanket and the giant sighed. Virgil didn't trust him yet, but he didn't mind. Giants did force an intelligent race of people to be their pets and sometimes something less, it's only natural that they shy away from giants.

Virgil looked a bit flushed and Emile knelt to see his face better, "Virgil, I'm going to touch you okay? I have to make sure you aren't burning up."

Virgil was weary of the giant but trusted Patton's decision on asking him to come but it was still unnerving to see the tip of a colossal finger bare down on you, he stiffen as a wave of sadness overwhelmed him. He could just be pretending to be nice to him in front of Patton...and bad things could happen to him now.

Emile noticed that Virgil seemed to deflate, he looked quite scared as well. This always broke Emiles heart, and he didn't touch him. The defeated look on a human's face, thinking they're alone with a big bad giant. Well he wasn't alone and since he couldn't take the temperature, they will.

"Virgil? Would you feel more comfortable with another human touching you?" He asked softly and feeling the light taps from Remy and Deceit in his pocket. 

Emile noticed his little head bob and took it as affirmative and he slowly straightened up to gently reach in his pocket. There was a pause before. To Virgil, he looked like he was contemplating something, but he was actually waiting for his little humans to climb his fingers instead of grabbing at them.

Remy boosted Deceit up first and the fingers gently curled so the two wouldn't fall as Remy lifted himself up, and Emile gently lifted them both out of the warm pocket. Moving at a pace that they would fondly call moderate speed, even though the giant himself felt as though he was moving through thick mucky waters while holding the world's most fragile glass or eggs.

Virgil's eyes widened at Deceit's appearance but ducked down as the platform-sized hand neared, it’s not everyday you see a human with bright yellow scales on his face. Remy jumped off first and looked at the human's appearance before grinning, "Sup Girl! My name is Remy and this slippery snek is Deceit!"

Virgil looked up at the two, they both were taller than him and both looked to be older as well. He tried to talk but he ended up choking, his body seized and he leaned forward to gag but swallowed the upcoming vomit.

He felt the vibrations through the couch as Dr. Picani moved to sit near the three humans, then passed something looking like a sheet to Remy. Without hesitation, he stepped closer and took it.

"Hey Virgil, if you feel the need to get sick, let us know. You can use this napkin to catch it, it's pretty thicc so we don't have to worry about mess." Remy looked ready to comfort the sick human and Deceit looked between Emile and him, feeling a bit of nostalgia. Deceit sat down next to Virgil and realized that the cushion they sat on was a heating pad, he had to fight the urge of cuddling the sick one....in case he needed to throw up.

Virgil spoke in a low voice, "S-So how did you end up with the doc?"

Remy looked surprised that he spoke but broke out into a giant grin, "Emile! How about you get the treats ready and we'll keep Virge company!"

Virgil almost did a double-take as Emile slowly got up, "Hollar if you need me bud, and please be mindful of the headache that Virgil may or may not have."

Remy sighed as the giant left, "Where to start our tales of woe and irony? Emile got me when I was like ten or some shit, my original owner was a snot-nosed kid who likes using a magnifying glass to set things, and by extension me, on fire. It was around the pet abuse laws, so vets could take away pets from their abusers, that means I was five at least. It wasn't Emile, by the way, it was his roommate."

Telling by the expression on Virgil's face he knew that godsend meme, "Yes...the roommate. He ended up moving out a few years later, he left me after his session with the whole using me as a stress toy and as Emile went to clean the room up...there I was, starved...hurt...and covered in week old blood and my own yuck, I was so freaking sick that he didn't understand how I was alive."

Remy looked frightened as he held his arms, and Virgil touched his hand in sympathy and Deceit was about to begin his story when glass shattered. A huge thud resonated from the kitchen, this caused the three humans to move. Virgil was slower but got there in the same amount of time as Remy and Deceit, Emile was laying flat on his stomach unconscious.

Remy pushed at his face as Deceit made sure Virgil arrived okay, thats when he noticed a silver tube. The one that hit Emile and knocked him out, and apparently haunt his dreams. It was him.

As though summoned the door burst in, revealing a man with a slim face. His eyes zeroed in on Deceit as a dangerous grin teased his face, "Subject R3PT1L3, there you are. This man has been treating you poorly, but I'll fix that."

He roughly snatched Deceit and Virgil up and looked around, "How appropriate, you have friends, perfect for a similar test. There was another one here...where are you?"

He searched over Emile's comatose body until his eyes narrowed, "He probably got squashed, shame how you humans are so fragile and hold so much potential."

The Crazy coock stood up and walked to the door, and turned in time to see the alarm silently going off. The giant silently cursed before running to his vehicle which was conveniently a white van that he lived out of, which carried multiple cages of many sizes.

He didn't pause to separate the two humans before tossing them into one and slamming both the cage door and the door shut. The smell of chemicals and blood filled the humans' lungs and caused them to cough, the Deceit brought Virgil close to take warmth and whisper warnings.

"Do not show him that you are sick, he will kill you. He isn't aware of our ability to talk, so try to keep vocal communications on low. Try to stay with me, here..." Deceit grabbed Virgil under his arms like he would with his younger brother, and like Virgil would know, he koala beard around his body.

Deceit stiffen before relaxing his body, it was impossible...this couldn't be his baby brother Anxiety. He made sure the kid was hidden when he got caught. Yet, this guy would be around the same age as his brother would be now, and he has the signature same face as dad syndrome. If this guy was his baby brother, he'll make sure that he makes it back home to his giant family. 

And hopefully returning to his own...


	5. The Threat

The police arrived in a matter of minutes after the mad man left, they called Logan and Roman about Emile being unconscious. Remy didn't move from his hiding spot as Emile awoke and spoke to each officer until Logan and Roman arrived home first.

Turned out, it was Joan and Talyn who had come right away. Picani was so out of it that he almost missed the tiny nudges in his breast pocket, he slowly brought his hand in and gently grabbed the human. 

Remy didn't say anything at first but the urgency was to great even for him, "Emile! Some dude came through and took Virgil and Deceit! He said something about being the only subject alive and retrying the experiment with us. I hid in your pocket and he realized there was a camera!"

The little human shook in fear as the two cops stared in shock at him, and Emile shifted his fingers so their view would be obstructed. Talyn looked at the metal pipe that remained on the floor after hitting the poor man, blood still present on the floor and the man.

They paused before speaking, thinking long and hard about what the little human said, "You mention Subject, what does this mean?"

Remy looked at Emile as his hands quaked, "It means, that we have less than a month to find them or Virgil is going to have animalistic features and will be subjected to the worse levels of abuse."

A gasp alerted them all to Patton's arrival, and the younger man's eyes were on all the evidence...someone stole his dark strange son and hurt his friend. Roman and Logan took a step back as he approached the fellow doctor and knelt, "We need everything."

Emile looked at Patton and Remy shivered, there was a flame that looked intense even for his giant friend. Patton was beyond angry, but not at them, at the one who hurt them. Remy held himself as the gaze reach him and Patton visibly forced himself to calm down, "You did good Remy, we would have never found out this much until the tape was analyzed. Joan, you and Emile go pick up everything you can about Deceit."

Emile lifted up, surprised at the serious tone Patton had spoke in, and followed Joan out.

Patton turned to Talyn, "Talyn, can you take Logan to the station to find that vehicle in anyway possible? Logan also can you sign the reports and what happened?"

The two nodded before taking off without being asked twice and Roman paused, "Ah Padre?"

Patton's legs gave and Roman caught him before he hit the floor, and Patton began to cry. Roman hugged him as tight as possible, knowing full well that he held it in so the others wouldn't worry.

"Hello?"

Almost everyone.

========

Virgil opened his eyes as he felt his pillow shift, he tried to shift from his sitting position but was forced upward. He flinched as he noticed hair so close to his eyes, he felt slightly better but his throat hurt.The head in front of him moved, "Go back to ssssleep Virgil, your fever hassss gone down. Just resssst little brother."

Virgil didn't know why he listened, but he tightened his grip and forced himself to relax. Deceit kept alert and focused, he was used to staying up at ungodly hours out of pure fear and spite. One of many things he learned from this crack-job of a scientist.

He knew where they were going, this was a six hour drive from the Sanders household to this guy's lab, it was still light outside when they were taken and the dark comes early these days. It had only been a short three hours, it really was a shame how he was subjected to memorize all of this.

He could hear the maniac mumbling to himself about equations and treating humans how they deserved to be treated, how that MASTER, didn't know how to treat a subject. He remained silent, throwing in a hiss or two to keep the suspicion low.

Meanwhile in the front, the scientist twitched at the wheel, it was an in and out job and he couldn't manage that! Though he's not going to self indulge in thought, he was going to take his frustrations out on the snake. The process is too delicate to try with the other human.

He could hear the low hissing from the back and smiled, he knew he was done for...good.


	6. Return

Hours turned into days, and days turned into weeks as Joan and Emile picked through files and files of information about Anthony Loors, and as it turned out that he still remained in his old home. Logan secretly sent out his prototype drone to scope out the area, and try to get a visual on their little humans.

He kept his findings away from Emile and Patton, mainly because of the graphic sight of what seems to be Deceit and he couldn't find Virgil.

Logan reported everything he found on the home and the status of one human, Roman volunteered to assist in finding Virgil. Which Talyn readily excused to the commanding officer that the human is extremely skittish around anyone but the owners.

Thomas was busy calming a worried Patton, who in return burned with a fiery rage and worry mix. Patton wasn't stupid, and he also had ears. He heard the whispers between Logan and Joan when the two thought he was asleep on the couch, that they found Deceit and it was unsure about Virgil.

Patton hadn't moved from the living room since the news reached his ears, he hadn't eaten since Roman had to repeat everything that happened to Thomas, the only thing he did was stare blankly at the wall behind the television and keep an eye on Remy when Joan and Emile worked at the table.

The only time he spoke was to reassure to Remy that he wasn't angry with them, he and Remy would sit in comfortable silence before the human would begin to fidget nervously and Patton would pick him up and gently run his finger down his back. Then he would gain the energy and sense to scold everyone about taking care of themselves and force himself to make a decent example.

Though each time his thoughts would go straight back to those poor humans, but mostly to Virgil.  
His poor son, that he promised that he wouldn't let anyone hurt him In his heart he knew that it wasn't anyone's fault but he couldn't help but blame himself for this. He remembered what he thought from their first meeting and when he first pet him, and his promise that seemed to be broken.

""Patton’s thoughts became scrambled on one subject, who would do as much as destroy this human? Had he never been petted before?

Patton put the file in his bag and brought the human closer into a makeshift hug, “Shh, it's okay….you're never going to be hurt again. I swear it on my life, and some.”""

Right now, Patton couldn't be told where his dark strange son is! Though right now...it seemed that his promise is coming into play at full force. As though he knew the outcome, he called for delivery for the first time in weeks, and earned a confused look from his younger brother.

He took off to the kitchen and began baking like mad, Emile was a little shocked as Patton stormed into the kitchen and instead of watching, he began to assist in the baking. At first they were silent and then they began to speak fondly of their humans, even Remy began to untense in the atmosphere and good smelling food.

At some point even Thomas began to "help" if by helping meant stealing cookies once and awhile, then Remy also began to assist.

It was midnight by the time the door swung open and a ruffled Roman Sanders burst through the door, a triumphant and relieved grin on his face. Patton tried not to get his hopes up but the smile was too telling.

They had found them…

As it turned out, he was in the same place he had been found the first time and didn't even attempt to cover his tracks, mostly due to the fact he underestimated their human, Virgil had managed to hide out until the rescue. Deceit was bad but will recover fully and Emile almost ran out the door to see his Slimey Boi, and wept as Roman dragged him back.

Remy would forever deny the fact that even he shedded a few tears, all the while Patton looked desperately toward his older cousin to continue and tell him about his little storm cloud. Which was that Virgil was getting a check over and the even better news, it seemed that his fever broke as well. He would be back to his moody self in no time, and that's when he finally broke down.

Virgil had to survive again...this time he held out for his family and possibly spite as he would put it. Roman exclaimed that he may or may not have pummeled the sorry excuse of a giant before finding Virgil, and Patton had to laugh at that. 

Then with the sweetest smile he could muster Patton's waverly unused voice rung out, "I just hope that guy goes to jail, because nothing else in this fucking world would save him from me.”

Everyone in the room but Thomas and Remy stared at Patton with shock on their faces, but they all know that he was purely serious on this. At that moment, Logan entered while holding a bundle in his cupped hands and the tired smiling faces of Joan and Talyn approached from behind.

The paused at the sight of surprised faces before Logan coughed and extended his hands, "Virgil and Deceit are here, but quiet, they are both asleep."

Everyone was up in a matter of seconds just to surround Logan, Virgil's relaxed face and limbs were on Deceit as he had a calm expression. Though he had a large bruise on the left side of his face, and Emile covered his mouth to stop the wail that tried to escape.

They looked tired and the giants thought it suitable to lay them in Patton's bed and have the fatherly giant and Emile to check on them, the air was a bit lighter if not cheerful. They knew that the two would never tell them what happen in their week away, so they all plan to make an effort to be near their little humans.


	7. Return 2

Though nobody would have guessed that Deceit would have escaped from the little cage with Virgil and hidden him away, where he knew that the giant wouldn't look and put himself into the open to take all the violent blows.

That maniac was furious of misplacing Virgil, or so he thought, because he still heavily underestimates human intelligence. As long as Virgil remained hidden, but Deceit had broken his fever by letting him cuddle and taking his bad heat. Virgil found himself collecting food and water and waiting for the asshole to fall asleep so he could tend to Deceit, so he wouldn't die.

The part snake man had explained how they were related, that escalated to full blown protective little brother mode. Virgil stayed in his hiding place until a familiar voice screamed, "POLICE! ROMAN STOP!!"

From his view Deceit saw a flying blur of red crash into the other giant in the room and heard the sound of bone hitting bone and a startling crack while different voices screamed, "JESUS! HE BROKE HIS JAW!" 

Roman looked terrifying from Virgil's view, his face was basically red with anger and tears shone in his eyes. Then he looked up and Virgil flinched, the angry eyes softened and Roman began to move away from the enemy to approach him.

Virgil slowly approached and the moment Roman's eyes began to tear up, the little human ran to him. He was gently scooped up into an awaiting hand and brought close to the giant's chest, practically surrounding him in a sense of safety and warmth.

He could feel the rumbles from him talking, but he didn't care for the words. His family found him, and his eyes wandered to a mostly healing Deceit as the snake winked at him before closing his eyes and that startled Virgil.

Roman looked to the table that held a single human, "This is Deceit, I'll be taking him as well."

Deceit flinched as the hand scooped him, but practically melted in the heat as he was brought to the chest as well. His eyes remained closed, sleep came later, then actual rest.

Joan and Talyn took Roman in their car to the vet that wasn't stricken with worry and that gave Virgil a chance to talk, "R-Ro?"

"Shhh my little angsty star, we're getting you two checked upon. You're safe now." Roman rumbled and Virgil hummed, the regal giant could almost see the little human relax and rode in silence.

Absentmindedly, Roman had begun to hum that song the human loved playing on his piano "Welcome to the Black Parade". After a bit Virgil began to stir and Roman paused, "Roman?"

"Hm, Yes Virge?"

"I knew you would come...don't know how, but I knew."

Roman paused at that, his little Nightmare...had that much faith in their little family to find him with little to no kind of evidence to go on, to save him from dangers.

Roman, by no means, wasn't a very serious person. He was worried for his little Stormy Knight, but no that he hold him and the other human...he found himself unable to let go. Even as Joan and Talyn pleaded to let the doctor take them, Roman found himself pacing outside the door of the vet. A stark realization at how badly this could have turned, even though Deceit was not theirs, the death would have surely befell them all. 

Roman himself wouldn't be able to move from the guilt of not being able to save him, and it would have been matter of minutes before everyone would have been experiencing some sort of problem. He couldn't allow himself to move from the waiting area until Logan arrived and convinced him to inform Patton about his dark strange son returning home.

========

Virgil slept peaceful as Deceit began to have terrible haunting dreams about his childhood, and for Virgil's safety. He remembered it being dark and raining that night, how he had taken Vigilance with him to find something for their Nana to use to walk again.

He remembered Vigilance finding one of those notebook wires, how proud of his little brother he was and how they heard their Nana's paralyzing scream of pure anguish. He regretted leaving Vigilance to find the source, but didn't regret telling the younger child to hide. There stood a giant human catcher, eyes wide with horror staring at his hand. Deceit regretted looking, the giant had applied too much pressure to the old woman. 

Telling how her mouth was wide open and they looked empty, the giant snapped her spine in half and she was offered a quick death. Deceit fell to his knees, making a splashing noise which alerted the giant, and felt empty. He didn't see the giant's face of guilt, of pity, or the giant's other hand reaching for him. He hadn't notice his giant thumb going across his head gently, nor heard the apologies that came from the mouth.

His eyes remained of his elder, she...looked like a little doll in the hand. Her brown skin almost glowed in the street light and thunder struck hard, that's when he notice the giant moving.

Deceit knew that Vigilance was alone, but he was sure that his little brother wouldn't be a slave to the giants. Thought the memory shifted, and they were on the operating table where he was made into a snake. Though he wasn't being operated on, he hadn't survived the torture of the mad scientist, it was Vig-no Virgil.

Deceit screamed for the younger human to get out, to run for his life. That's when a hand came crashing down upon him, red filling his vision. He began to scream, he felt hands on him, he was dead, nothing could be done, humans were suffering.

He was too small to save anyone, the one that he trusted couldn't find him, oh god, a giant's hand. He felt it. He knew this feeling, this scent. Emile! He wanted to yell. Emile! He wanted his friend. 

"EMILE!"

It was Emile's turn to check on Virgil and Deceit and took immediate notice to the reptilian human restlessness, he gently lifted the human into his palm as he screamed his name. Emile held the human close to his chest and sat on the floor as to not disturb Virgil's slumber.

The giant could feel the tiny hands holding on to his shirt, grasping it like a lifeline that he would forever claim didn't exist. Emile was aware of Deceit nightmaric dreams, once he had told the giant of how he got captured. That's what made him look into PTSD and helping those who had it, and Deceit definitely had it.

So he did the best thing he could think of that seemed to always help, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are grey,  
You don't know how much  
I really love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."

When Emile finished singing, Deceit had relaxed and snuggled into his chest. That's when he remembered that humans were just like cats and he wouldn't be able to move for a bit, then it got worse as Virgil had indeed woken up and moved to the giant's shoulder to fall asleep. Welp,he could at least say that they both are sleeping easier now.

It also took a minute for the giant to realize that Virgil was on him willingly, maybe he just wanted the safety of a familiar giant nearby. Or he confused him for Patton, Joan had often said they would confuse the two since he started coming around more. After feeling human relax more, Emile Picani decided that is didn't matter anymore. If Virgil wakes up and trusts him then he'd be happy to make sure never betray that trust, if he doesn't then he would wait until Virgil did.

Outside the room, Patton was making sure that the two humans had a slice of pizza and begun to hum a nameless tune. A smile played at his lips, "You seem happy."

Jumping slightly, Patton looked down at his feet and felt a bit of vertigo at the sight of Remy at his feet. Though even that didn't dim his relieved smile, "I am so glad they're okay. But-"

"But?"

"But I feel like that I could have more than get depressed, Emile helped, Logan helped, heck Roman saved them..." Patton bent down and offered his palm to Remy, and the human climbed up without hesitation.

After getting situated, Remy gave him the thumbs up and was slowly lifted upward. Then for the first time since Remy met Patton, Remy hugged his nose. Patton stiffen as this happen, it was still weird when he felt little hands touch his skin. He tried not to flinch or move as Remy patted the bridge of his nose, "But you did help."

Patton gave a confused sound as Remy moved away, "I don't understand, how did I help anyone? If anything, I probably slowed the process."

Patton froze as he felt a tiny bap across his skin, "It's because of you that everyone could focus! You made sure everyone was well, you yelled at them for not taking care of themselves and you watched out for me! If anyone would be distracting, it would be me! I have separation anxiety, you kept me grounded while Emile was busy."

At this moment Patton was in tears, "Besides, I think Em blames himself more than anything. Now that I think about it...he hasn't slept since the kidnapping." 

Patton chuckled, "Well let's make him sleep, must be checking on the boys."


	8. It's what I do

"Yes,they both are fine...Jazz no...apparently Roman, and I quote, "Beat him so hard that he'll be in the Prison Ward Hospital for three years before he is put to trial." Um, Jazz...please stop laughing...Roman can go to prison himself...oh? How so? Oh. That's interesting. Okay, yes that is all. Yes we are all fine, and Patton started moving around. Thank You." Logan hung up before the younger woman could voice anymore concern. She meant well, but sometimes she was a little overbearing.

Logan loosen his tie before sitting in his armchair, eyeing an approaching Roman. He had been worried for his brother after finding out about the assault, well seeing the result anyway. Not that he didn't want to add to the colleague of blood and bruises, but someone had to work on bail.

"Well you are completely vouched for, so no jail time for you." He was met with a confused glance, "You beat the literal crazy out of a man, even though he was a kidnapping asshole, you were supposed to be arrested."

Roman blanched, "Oh, well lucky me. So any news whether or not that guy is going to jail?"

Logan gave his younger brother a look, "You..he can't until his nose is halfway healed."

There was a short silence before the two began to chuckle and Logan grinned slyly, "Don't worry, I would have done the same The things we would do for our humans."

"Oh? You adopted Deceit already? You haven't even had a conversation with him yet." The two calmed as a grinning Patton and a giggling Remy entered the living room.

As it turned out Picani had fallen asleep with the two patients on his chest, which Patton took many pictures of the comfortable position he was in. Remy was sat down on the table with rosey cheeks and a relaxed look on his face and Roman smiled, "Remy? Are you tired?"

Remy chuckled, "I can stay up a little longer, don't want anyone disappearing on me while I sleep."

Roman smiled, "I could hold you, that way you'll know if anyone leaves, and you'll feel safe."

It didn't take much prompting after that, the human made his way towards Roman, who in return held still as he let Remy climb him. It was when Remy hesitated that Roman helped him to his pocket and left the remaining giants to ponder, what now?

========

Patton walked to his bed room in an interval of half an hour, reassuring himself that his family is where he left them. He sat outside during the first twenty minutes and inhaled the stormy scent of the trees being blown upon, he was already calm but this helped more.

"Pat?" The giant froze before turning to see Virgil, sleepy eyed and staring at him from the window. He stopped himself from scolding his misunderstood shadowling, besides he was probably stir crazy after being subjected with a cold.

"Virgil? Why are you awake kiddo?" Patton stiffened as Virgil approached his leg and with a batted breathe, awaited the human to reach his lap. He was pouting, and there was no real heat in it and gained a chuckle from the father figure.

Virgil didn't say a word as he climbed Patton's shirt and paused, "Why are you crying Dad?"

Patton touched his face and gave a watery laugh as Virgil reached his shoulder, "Emile said you hadn't slept much, he's awake and watching everyone. Let's go take a nap."

Patton shook, "Kiddo...was it bad?"

He felt Virgil stiffen and before he could say anything, "I never got hurt, Dee made sure of it. He broke my fever and moved me into a corner of the room that...that guy would never check, he assumed that he misplaced me and started to hurt Deceit. He-He didn't...couldn't do much, not until he found me. So when he was in the lab, I went to his kitchen and took food and water and small amounts of medical supplies and when he left or fell asleep I would fix Deceit up. I even found him some pain medication, then he told me...Patton, he's my brother. My biological brother! I mean...he was already famILY."

Patton chuckled and hugged Virgil, "Really kiddo? I'm so proud, and I'm so happy that you made it home. I-I don't know what I'd do if something bad happen to you kiddo, I wanted you to come home. Heckers! I wanted to look for you myself! I know it's silly, but-"

Patton felt a tiny pat to his face and Virgil whining, "No! That is my job! Feelings aren't silly and they're important! They define who we are as people, and I guess sentient beings, but your feelings are valid Pat. Besides, if Roman didn't come in, you would be a close second to save me. Like with mascara on your face, a bandana, and camouflage clothes wielding machetes and a gun on your back."

Patton chuckled nervously as he made a mental note to hide his high school photo album, "That's an interesting image Virgil, how about some food kiddo? I know you are still tired, but you haven't eaten at all."

Patton could almost see the blush on his little face, and even more so the little growl from his stomach that he would have missed if he weren't paying attention. Man did he miss this.


	9. History

Emile had gotten up with Deceit clutching his shirt, mindful to keep holding him instead of putting him in a pocket. He suffered for it last time the little guy had a nightmare, he did not want a repeat of the first month...that was disastrous.

He paused to see Roman and Logan finally getting some sleep, and smiled at the sight of Remy's little head from his hand. He tiptoed to the kitchen and saw Patton and Virgil at the table, "Got room for another?"

Patton nodded, "Come in kiddo, Virgil is just getting some food in his system. Deceit should eat something too, I left him some pizza too."

A tiny mumble alerted the giants that he heard them, "If it doesn't have pepperoni, I may not eat it..."

Emile sighed, "So tired that you don't feel up to being sarcastic, come on bud, its pepperoni."

Deceit grumbled as he was separated from the shirt of protection and familiar scents to the scent of food, which he softly hissed at before being sat on his plate. He was still sluggish from the pain medicine so he didn't bother moving so much after being put down, but he did reach for some of the pizza.

Then tearing into some while still laying on his side, "What did I miss? Did Remy raid Starbucks again?"

Emile chuckled, "He is official gotten me banned from three different coffee shops...except Dunkin Donuts, they love him."

They both giggled at the confused expressions on the other two's faces and Emile smiled,"I'll explain later."

Patton nodded before the two giants started a conversation about...well the humans didn't know what was going on, they were having their own silent conversation with each other.

They were home, They were safe, and that's all that counts.

========

After being full of pizza and more rest, Virgil and Deceit were placed on the living room coffee table surrounded by seven giants and another human. To any outsiders, it looked as though they were being scolded for a wrongdoing. Though in actuality it was the little humans begin nervous and the giants being concerned.

Deceit groaned, "Before I got to Emile, I usssed to live in an alleyway with my Nana and little brother. I wasss teaching him how to ussse everything and molding them to our advantage, we were finding ssssomething for Nana to walk with. He found sssomething all by himself. I heard sssomething bad and went to invessstigate it, letsss jussst sssay it wasss bad and I got caught. I got taken to a medical facility, and thatsss when he found me. 

"At firssst he wasss curiousss, then...he began to hurt me. It'sss when I didn't react to sssnake venom, that he began to experiment on humans. I wasss the lassst, but apparently I wass the mosst ssuccesssful." Deceit rubbed at his arms in a nervous tick and before Emile could interject, Virgil touched his shoulder and continued.

"He wanted me to be like Dee, part animal...if Dee hadn't hidden me, I probably would have been in surgery or something. I already told you that I patched Dee up the best I can, and that's when we found out that he may be my biological brother."

There was a silence before Patton stood up,"Kiddos, do you know what this means? You boys are always welcome to come over! Movie nights are on Thursdays! Family Night is on Monday and Saturday! Game night is Friday! Tuesday and Wednesday are usually reserve days! Oh! How are your holiday plans? Halloween? OOh! We should make our own holi-"

"Patton?" The father figure flinched at the sound of Thomas' voice, "Slow done, we know you're eager, but give them a moment to register this."

Emile and Remy stared at the two on the table and Patton realized what this could mean, did they want to stay together? It would be cruel to separate them, but the others family would miss them terribly. 

"S-So...I guess you two would want to stick together?"

Deceit laughed out loud, "I don't want Virgil to be corrupted by thessse two idiotsss, and he doesssn't want me to be infected by the Extra from your family. We'll stay in our ressspected familiesss, thank you very much."

The smile on Patton's face caused Virgil to chuckle, "Can't get rid of me that easily, besides, I would miss you nerds too much."

The group decided that even though it was Tuesday, they decided that it was perfect for cuddling and movies. Even as the humans fell asleep, the giants woke from their restless sleep before making sure everyone is in their last known resting place.


	10. Guilt

Emile was a bit too guilty to be alone with the humans again, so Roman remained. Even though he said it was to get out of work, deep down it was because he was still worried about the humans and Emile getting hurt.

At this point, the humans are in the living room watching The Nightmare Before Christmas as those two were in the kitchen preparing lunch and cleaning up, Roman prepares grilled ham and cheese with sliced tomatoes. Emile was cleaning dishes and around the sink, but a frown played on his lips as his thoughts darkened.

This was exactly what he was doing when he was hit and blacked out, what if it had missed him? Would he had been able to protect them? Would he had froze as the stranger snatched all their tiny friends? 

Would they have gotten hurt? How did he even miss a large metal pipe coming at him through the window-

Something hit the glasses wearing man and he immediately hit the floor, hyperventilating and unable to focus. He could hear a voice, he didn't feel the hands on his wet face until they brought him to a broad platform. It moved, in and out, a deep beating kept him grounded. His breathing was slowing, slowly trying to match up with what he heard.

Emile then realized that it was Roman's chest that he laid upon, he let out a sob before the floodgates opened.

Roman had recognized the look on Emile's face and turned around and accidentilly hitting the man in the face, now he sunk to the floor and began to breath increadibly fast and hard to actually be getting any oxygen. Roman sunk to his knees, "Emile? Doc, can you hear me?"

There was no answer from the younger man, "I'm going to touch you okay? I'll help you."

Roman reached for Emile's face, ignoring the wetness, and pulled him to his chest and began to breath slowly and sure enough th younger man began to relax a bit. He began to hush and apologize to the doctor, hoping the man would eventually hear him.

Remy was already halfway in the kitchen before catching Roman's eye, then backed away as the giants began to rock back and forward. It took a bit, but Emile managed to breathe and began to weep into his chest. Roman hugged him and began to hum, much like he had done with Patton when they were younger.

Remy watched as Roman held Emile, what happened? A hand touched his shoulder, Deceit and Virgil were both standing with him with worried expressions on their faces. It would take a bit, but everything will go back to normal.

========

After Roman got Emile calm, the humans began to come closer and Emile gave a sheepish smile. He looked away with an embarrassed shrug of his shoulders, "I...panicked...I was thinking about...That day, if I had been paying a little more attention."

Roman pulled the man closer, "Shhh, then you would have gotten hurt worse than the little bump on the head. From what I know, he was armed with a knife. Have you any type of training in fighting?"

Emile shook his head as Remy began to climb up the outside of his pants, "Hey Em."

Emile smiled softly, "Hello Remy, sorry I worried you all."

Virgil had climbed Roman and Deceit followed after Remy, the two giants were now still. Virgil shrugged, "It's alright to worry about others, we have no regrets."

"Yes my Pastel Pal, We believe that you did nothing wrong and that anyone would have been caught off guard by that. Even I would have some problems after that, don't worry, at least your all alive." Roman mused.

Virgil looked at his giant friend, "One regret, giving Roman an excuse to boldly make a speech."

Roman made a noise that Virgil fondly dubbed "Offended princey noises"

Everyone began to giggle at the sound, which turned into a full blown laughing fit in the kitchen. They stayed there in a comfortable amount of tension as Emile got better and more relaxed. 

Nobody moved from their spots until Roman's stomach growled, "Um, I suppose lunch is still in order."

Roman scooped Virgil up into his hand and slowly got up to face the sink, everyone's food was pretty much cold now but Roman knew it was safe to warm up in the microwave. The giant ended up cleaning additional mess before sitting back down next to Emile, they stayed there until Logan and Patton returned.

Emile, Deceit, and Remy returned home after a bit and found themselves relaxing more once inside. Remy proclaimed it to be a relax night, order a pizza and just talk. They found themselves talking freely, and for the first time since Remy revealed that he could talk...he admitted his fears. He admitted how even though he trusted Emile with his life, that he still had a fear of his old roommate returning for him. 

Remy still had the fear of Emile abandoning him or not caring anymore, Emile was tearful but smiled gently at Remy. This prompted the giant to move his couch and coffee table so he could create a small pillow pallet. He sat the humans in their designated bathroom area so everyone could get cleaned and ready.

Remy was done first, sporting the Rise of The Guardians t-shirt (The Sandman ofcourse) and blue sleep pants. He climbed down the counter to claim his favorite pillow that was covered in red kisses. Emile was next, wearing his Fairly OddParents pajama set and went to his room to collect things for the humans' comfort. Then Deceit exited, wearing a black and yellow pajama set with a sleepy snake on the shirt saying "sssso tired". Emile arrived as he stiffened climbed down and offered him a ride, which he declined but it was the thought that counted.

Emile grabbed his Lilo and Stitch pillow and his Winnie the Pooh bear that was wearing Stitch costume or how he would fondly call it the Cosplay Pooh. Deceit actually had his own Bee pillow that he would lay on, his pillow actual was a rectangle bee and it had a snappable arms so it could hold him. Emile turned on the television to Cake Wars, even though it was the Shrek theme, he didn't watch it fully.

His attention was divided onto his little friends,despite how close they were, the two were edging closer to him. In fact, Emile helped by scooping the two upward and onto his pillow and closed his eyes. When he awoke...he realized that he was being used as a pillow, again. Though it's pretty normal at this point.


	11. Realization

After Emile left, Patton and Roman were cleaning up any additional mess in the living room and dining room. Joan had called Emile's clinic so he wouldn't get in trouble about missing days, as it turned out, the cartoon clad man had never missed a day. So this would count as his sick days, though Patton had returned today.

Logan helped in the kitchen as Thomas stayed with Virgil, "Thank you."

Thomas looked at Virgil curiously, "Why are you thanking me? All I did was keep Patton sane."

Virgil smiled gently before looking up at the giant, "For picking me...you know, I probably never would have known what a good family was if...you know...hadn't had picked me for Patton. So I want to thank you."

Thomas laid his palm up for Virgil, the human hesitated only a little bit before climbing up. Thomas brought him up to his face, "Virgil...you don't have to thank me for seeing character. I saw good in you and even though you had a rough start, I knew that you belonged to Patton."

Virgil blushed a bit as Logan returned from the kitchen to do some paperwork, "Virgil, would you like to join me in papers that Roman left in my care. For not distracting reasons?"

Virgil laughed as Logan approached and Virgil jumped to him, "Sweet Mother of Crofters! Virgil! Don't do that!"

Thomas bid farewell as Logan sat him at the table, "Lo? You have all these signed...why?"

Virgil felt a single hand on his back and a cave of warmth kept him from running, he felt Logan shift and when Virgil looked up to see Logan lean down to nuzzle the little human, "Virgil, I am so glad that you are home. I was so worried for you, I am not good with emotions, I feel so illogical for the amount of emotions I felt. I hope you never get kidnapped ever again, though Virgil...please don't disappear overnight."

Virgil hugged Logan's face, "Don't worry teach, I'm not going anywhere. Is that what you guys were doing last night? Making sure we were here?"

Logan stiffened, "You saw us?"

Virgil nodded with a small smile, "All three of us did, we were worried you guys wouldn't get any sleep."

Logan chuckled, "We got enough sleep, and yes we were indeed worried that you and Deceit's return was just a good dream. You can hardly blame us,you were gone a very long time and we didn't want you leaving us again."

Virgil could see the tie wearing man blushing and trying to get his words together, "It's okay Lo, I was scared that it was a dream too."

Logan started to gently run his finger down Virgil's back, making sure to ruffle his hair going back up. The motion was very comforting, "I think everything will return to normal after some communication and rest, I suppose this means impromptu "cuddle time" how Patton would proclaim it. Though I doubt we will rest easily until that man is going to jail." 

Virgil touched Logan's still hand, "It's okay, and since we're talking cuddle time...can I pick the movie?"

Logan gave a fond smirk to the human, "Only if Big Hero 6 is next, and we will have to move quickly if we want to beat Roman to the remote."

Virgil nodded as Logan stood up and grabbed the remote, then approached to carry him for them to get ready for bed. As they prepared for bed, hiding the remote in Patton's room, Roman and Patton cooked dinner for the first time since Virgil got sick. Chicken alfredo sounded heavenly to the cousins, and by the time it was done Logan had set everything up in the living room along with the movie line picked out.

Before Roman could object, Logan showed off the remote and their prepare bedness. Patton served the pasta with a fond smile as the three argues about the fairness of movie control and remote hiding. Though after Virgil pointed out that Roman did it not to long ago,and Patton finally silenced them for dinner.

The conversation reverted into what happened at work for Patton and Logan, which soon turned to spitting bars against Roman about the importance of vegetables. Virgil laughed at Roman's shocked expression, and ended up safely put inside the pocket. Being called the pocket protector, Virgil stuck his tongue out at Roman.

===========

Logan should have saw this coming, he felt it last night and he's feeling it now. Virgil won't let go of Patton, Patton is crying, Roman looks torn and Logan himself was standing there uncomfortably while cursing himself...separation anxiety.

Virgil didn't want to be left alone, Patton is afraid to leave him and Roman knows he's needed...Logan has classes and the instructor for today hates humans, and Virgil has literally been stir crazy. He had been moving even in his sleep.

Emile was going to work so he was dropping off Deceit and Remy, who both were going through the same, though Remy already had abandonment issues. Thomas was coming over to watch after them, but according to their bosses and schedules that they were all free day after tomorrow.

It was promised that Patton will call during his break and Roman would video call, while Logan came straight home and Emile hopefully call instead of running all the way to the Sanders household.

When Thomas arrived, Roman was practically carrying Patton out of the house so he wouldn't be late for work. Emile had arrived just to be rushed out of the house and Remy and Deceit into Thomas' hands. If it weren't for the fact the neighbors knew the situation about the kidnapping, they would have thought Patton crazy or called the police with another noise complaint.

Thomas gave the humans a sheepish smile before entering the house and closed the door, "Um...Do I question anything I just witnessed?"

Remy shook his head, "Don't bother, they're just being worriers. That and this could be some sick dream we invented to cover up the trauma that we under went in our stress and anxiety. Hoping that our suffering and sorrying of waking into oblivion and pain. This dream is bittersweet. I don't want to wake up. I don't want to be left alone."

Deceit crossed his arms, "Its okay Rem, we're here."

Thomas blinked, did...did he just? Thomas walked to the nearest surface where Virgil currently is and sat the humans down, "First, Dee, you didn't hiss!"

Deceit snorted, "Yea, thats an off and on thing, it happens occasionally. Nothing new really."

Thomas nodded in understanding, "Okay, Remy, buddy...what makes you think any of this isn't real? Buddy, you were with us this entire time. You felt, you tasted, everthing, all of it is real. Do...Do you want to go outside? Get a little air?"

The humans looked to one another before up at Thomas with a nod, and the giant stood up to prepare for a hike. The woods out back was always perfect for secluded relaxation, or escape of the killer downings.

He charged up his and Virgil's phones and packed a few blankets and Patton's picnic basket to put food in and began to make a lunch, nothing says lunch like chicken nuggets and fries, along with a few sodas and bottled water.

Once he finished packing a umbrella, Thomas approached the waiting humans and slowly got them settled in his shirt pocket. The outside was warm, and the sun shining bright, the shade from the trees protected his skin from the toxic rays of the sun. He walked and gently spoke to the three in his pocket. Reasurrance, affirmations, his shopping list, anything to keep them at ease.

Inside the pocket, Remy had completely relaxed and was dozing next to Virgil who had unluckily sat next to the world's biggest cuddler. Deceit leaned against Thomas' chest to feel the calming vibration, which was actually grounding the trio from their depressive thoughts and sluggish feelings.

The pocket itself was warm and blocked out most of the sunlight but wasn't as dark as it could have been, which the three were also thankful.

Thomas finally arrived to the clearing that he, his brother and their cousins found when they were younger and used to escape their parents or stresses of the world. He went to the small hut underneath the biggest tree and began the setup, "Just a minute guys."

He began to clear twigs and leaves with the broom they kept in the hut, and the laid out the blanket. The food and devices were sat close to the door where and outlet that Thomas just remembered worked was, good thing he brought their chargers. He sighed as he sunk to the ground and peered into his pocket, "I'm going to grab you three now, my hand is coming in."

Unlike Virgil's first time in a pocket, he stood up and climbed the reaching fingers, slightly feeling the vibrations from Thomas' fond laughter. The giant fingers curved into hook like shape so they could climb into his hand, then the other two joined him. They were slowly brought out and six pair of eyes widen at the sight of a green foliage and canopy.

Healthy trees and bushes along with a small pond to the opposite side from the hut, they nearly lost balance as they were lowered to the blanket. Thomas chuckled, "Sorry you guys, I should have warned you that you were being lowered."

Virgil gave him a thumbs up, "It's okay Thomas, what is this place?"

They didn't see the gently smile of nostalgia as he reminenced, "This is the place we used to get away from our problems when we were younger, Patton was here the most but I was a close third. I kinda hope you guys never meet our folks, they were cruel. You all might have liked Aunt Belle. You guys can look around if you want, I'm just going to chill."

He watched Remy and Virgil stand up and reach the edge of the blanket, then ventured toward the pond. Deceit remained on the blanket in the warm shade, Thomas watched with an alert and fondness only Patton could muster.

It was a comfortable silence they sat in, it had been a while since they all been to out apparently. Remy was viewing the fish in the pond and Virgil viewed the smooth shiny stones at the edges,they didn't go into the water but they did creat ripples by poking into it.

Thomas would warn the two if they got too close to the water, but other than that the afternoon was pretty quiet. Thomas almost didn't notice his phone vibrating on the ground and answered, "Hm?"

"Oh My THOMAS!!!" the younger flinched at the frantic voice on the other side, "Where are you? Are the kiddos okay? Is anyone hurt!?"

"Patton, breath big bro, everyone is fine. I just brought them to the place so they could get a little fresh air, they were kinda on edge." He waited patiently as Patton breathed through the receiver. The sudden silence was a bit unnerving, but he knew it was warrented. Thomas spoke again before Patton could think of what to say, "I'm sorry if you didn't want me to take them out Pat."

There was a short gasp on the other side, "No, no kiddo, I came home and you guys were gone!"

"Oh! Yea that makes sense, I guess I should have called to let you know we were out, do you want us back now?" His eyes wandered over when he realized that Remy and Virgil had joined him on the blanket again and all three were staring up at him in confusion and worry.

He smiled as Patton's voice rang through, "No, I was just really worried...I um...may need to join you actually. I'm actually texting Logan, Roman and the others where you guys are. I just...please?"

"Of course Pat, just bring your own electronic." Thomas joked, winking down at the trio. He noticed that they were tense, but the tension slowly left their little shoulders. After hanging up from Patton, he stared at the three, who began to lay down on the blanket. 

He could never say he knew how it felt to be abandoned or kidnapped, he didn't know how it felt to be soo tiny (He was guiltily the tallest among his family and friends, not counting Leo), but what he did understand was the complete hopelessness that they felt right now. He understood the weakness from something beyond their control. Boy did he understand the the regret, the regret of not taking action or thinking of the different possibilities. It was a moment of looking at the three humans that made him think, about how unfair it was to be human. 

It was unfair how they lost their freedom, just because they were too small to reclaim it. Unfair to be locked away until someone adopted them or euthinized, to not be able to be with their families. He remembered first talking to Virgil, he was shocked, but also guilty for not seeing that even though he knew they were not pets, but not seeing them as people either.

A small smile creeped on his face as they dozed peacefully in the shade, a faint breeze ruffled their hair, then Thomas realized there was no breeze. It was his breathing.

Jeez they were so small, and yet the only danger could only be him. A rustle alerted him that he wasn't alone, subconcioussly he moved his hand closer to the unconcious figures below him. Though it was just his happy pappy Patton, he looked sheepish as he tried very hard to sit down gently.

They remained there until it grew dark and the food was gone, Remy and Deceit hoisted up Virgil, mainly cause he was still asleep. He was drained from the sudden moods he had been experiencing, and hiding how he truly felt was pretty exhausting itself. Emile looked calmer than the morning time. His boss also gave him the rest of the week off. Which Patton was a little jealous about, but he couldn't really get mad about his boss not giving him the day off.

He had been caught being well on sick days. Though he thought getting his baby back was an emergency enough to get the week off, which it was. His boss loved Virgil, even though Virgil didn't speak with him.


	12. Resolve

Jazz decided that enough was enough, she called Patton's boss to give him the day off and rode to Emile's house. She grabbed the secret key from it's obvious but still secret location, then walked straight in. She was greeted with a humming group, Patton and Emile were preparing to leave as Roman and Logan cleaned the remaining mess that was going to be left. The humans were helping by pushing trash tothe floor, more to the annoyance of the club owner and going to be teacher.

As she closed the door she heard Roman let out a scream, and without thinking Jazz heard Emile call out, "Hi Jazz!" 

Logan is staring surprised at Roman as his eccentric brother straightened out his hair, "Um, greetings Jazzy Fe, you startled Logan here..."

Jazz gave an unimpressed look as she pointed to the couch facing the tv, Emile and Patton exited the kitchen to see her expression and immediately followed the unspoken direction of the younger woman. As it turned out, Emile used to babysit her when she was in elementary school. Everyone got a shock of the photos that she he had, even though some of the images weren't hard to believe.

Roman and Logan followed suite while the humans made themselves comfortable on the table, Jazz turned on the television and changed the channel to GNC with the report on the scientist. It seems that Joan and Talyn have taken this investigation into their own hands, then took their testimonies and statements.

Then she muted it.

"Is everyone okay? Virgil? Deceit? You two first, well De, Virgil doesn't have to speak to me. He didn't even know that I knew."

It took a moment but Deceit finally broke down, "I-I feel better then when we came home but worse than when I met Em. He's trying but...the nightmares got worse. I don't feel safe when I'm away from a giant that I trust, I know I'm weak...I know the only defense I would have is my reliance on you all."

The giants all looked uncomfortable with the admission of what they were all thinking, and the guilt returned. Jazz nodded and sighed, "Listen Dee, I don't know if this will help, but try sleeping on Picani for a bit...or until you feel like it won't help anymore."

Virgil rubbed his arm, "Um, I-I trust you, you were the first person to treat me like a person. Patton already knows that I feel vulnerable, but I...I guess I just I'm afraid of being taken again. I keep forgetting that he's still injured and I...I just feel like I could have done more."

Jazz sighed, "It's not your fault Virge, don't focus on what could have been, or should have been. You're safe now, your famILY haves your back, heck, if I had known earlier I would have helped Roman beat the crap out him. Unfortunately, they didn't tell me until after the police got really close."

Jazz's gaze turned to Remy, "Sleep boi? I know you got something to say."

"Just bad memories, I...feel selfish for being like this and they were the ones kidnapped, I...don't know-"

"Let me interrupt you there honey bean, Your emotions a freaking valid. You suffer from separation anxiety and abandonment issues, you've been with Picani since you were little. When he started going through his things and notes to find out how to find De and Virgil, you felt alone and ignored...but didn't you tell me about Patton-cake keeping you grounded? That's how you began to trust him." 

Remy nodded with a relaxed smile, and Jazz turned toward the giants with a tired expression. Patton and Emile looked to each other and nodded, "We've been talking to Thomas, and we're fine."

Roman and Logan looked to each other, "We've been talking, and don't worry, we're not going to repress our memories or feelings."

Jazz gave them both a knowing look, then she turned up the volume of the report, "After reviewing the evidence against this...animal abuser, we find the defendant guilty of all charges."

The tension of the room released as the news was shared, and the only voice belonged to Patton.

"Good thing that sadistic fuck is behind bars, or I would have gladly beat him to a pulp myself."

Virgil flinched at the swear before laughing, "I think the court considered that Pat."

The room came to a sense of ease after hearing Virgil's reply and filled with relieved laughter as they began to start serving breakfast

========

That was three months ago, Virgil became more intune to his famILY, trusting more and learning more about how and where he grew up. Everything slowly became to a sense of normal between them, and little by little putting the worries to rest. Though they couldn't get over the trauma, they certainly learned how to overcome their troubles but Logan knew there was still one unanswered question, the reason he stood outside the prison right now.Joan and Talyn were worried about Logan doing things he would regret, so they came with him

A familiar wounded figure approached the electric metal fence and Logan knew this was who he was waiting on, "Why are you still after our human? Also why did you call that scientist?"

The gold teeth filled mouth smiled and Joan approached Logan, "We'll see who's human belong to who. Then my own personal reasons. Someone had to get it, and the snake would been a lovely bonus."

Logan looked confused, "That makes no sense."

The familiar threat smiled wider, "Fucker knows what it means."

"His name is Virgil." Then the giants left the prison and the smiling asshole, unsure what any of this could mean.


End file.
